


No Objections

by quartetship



Series: SNK Prompt Fill Mini Fics [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Lawyers, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been arguing with you all day, so I'm going to agree with you, just this once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Objections

**Author's Note:**

> Written on request, by tumblr user [mamaarachne](mamaarachne.tumblr.com), who requested rival lawyers, Jean & Marco, and this was where I went with it.
> 
> THIS IS PROBABLY SUPER NOT LEGAL OR ETHICAL, BUT YOLO, IT'S FICTION.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \--

“Most objections I've seen in my entire career,” Jean growled, “And all of them in three days.” He closed the door behind him. The entire day, as he'd worked for the state, arguing in favor of conviction of a man on trial, another young lawyer had matched him move for move. And now it was time for him to make  _ his _ move on Marco Bodt, attorney at law. 

“And all within mine and my client’s legal rights.” Marco retorted. He slipped his suit jacket from his shoulders, carefully hanging it on one of the hooks left in the obviously long unused office they'd found. After recess had been called for the day, he'd consulted with his client, lingering afterward to have a word with Jean. Both of them were fairly certain of what the other wanted - they'd been circling each other, in and out of the courtroom, for days - but it was time to be sure. When Jean invited him for a walk and then promptly found an abandoned room for the two of them to talk in, Marco knew he hadn't been mistaken about his rival’s  _ intentions.  _

“Don't remind me.” Jean snapped, locking the door and tossing his own jacket toward the hook, haphazardly. “In fact, just stop talking about the courtroom altogether. How about that?” He lunged for Marco, arms around him, hands everywhere in an instant, searching for a place to hang onto as they stumbled slightly where they stood. He captured Marco’s lips in a kiss that only lasted long enough to give Marco a taste of him, before he dragged his mouth along Marco’s jaw, down his neck, sinking teeth hard into the place where it met his shoulder. 

Marco bit back a moan, acutely aware of the fact that they were only down the hall from an occupied office. “You're the one who brought it up.”

Jean smirked at Marco’s obvious attempts to rein in his voice. “Brought it up? Mm, no, I think that was  _ your _ fault, Bodt.” He took Marco’s hand, dragged it pointedly over the front of his pants, making sure Marco could feel where his erection was straining against the catch of his zipper. “Might as well have been sticking your ass right in my face, in there today. ‘Consulting with your client’, my ass.” His voice lower, harsh and raspy as he backed Marco against an unused desk. He pressed a hard, biting kiss to Marco’s lips, leaving Marco breathless, but chuckling. 

_ “My _ ass, actually.” 

Jean groaned. “And I’d be  _ kicking _ it right now, if you didn't look so damned hot in that suit.” 

“Could've fooled me,” Marco grinned, “You seem pretty eager to get the suit off.”

“Fuck you, Bodt.” Jean pulled Marco hard against him, tugging on his tie as Marco fumbled with the knot, loosening it enough to slip off. Jean threw it over his shoulder, following it with his own. 

Marco smiled wider, quickly and carefully sliding his shirt buttons from their holes. “Thought that was what  _ you _ were trying to do.” Jean glared in response, all but ripping his shirt’s buttons off as he undid them. 

“Fuck  _ off.”  _

“I don't  _ have _ to hang around, you know.” Marco teased, even as he let his shirt fall from his arms. “I do have case files to look over, tonight.”

“You can do that later.” Jean said quickly, throwing his belt to the floor before bringing his hands back to Marco’s broad, bare shoulders. “We’ve got things to take care of, right now.” He dragged blunt nails down Marco’s back, leaving searing pink marks he knew he'd be secretly thrilled to think of beneath his clothes, the next day. “And you  _ know _ you wanna be right where you are, right now.”

“I've spent all day arguing with you.” Marco hissed, smiling even still. “So I'm gonna agree with you, just this once.”


End file.
